The invention refers to a holding device for sacks or the like, and in particular to a sack holding device of the type having a holder which allows detachable mounting of several sacks.
Sacks are frequently used to collect trash or garbage of different kind and are transported away after being filled. Upon using sacks for collection of garbage, it is desired to separate the garbage at location in dependence of the type of garbage. For that reason, the sacks should be easily accessible since otherwise the separation of garbage will be more cumbersome, and the holding device should allow easy removal and exchange of sacks.
A drawback encountered in all conventional sack filling devices to date is the fact that they are generally equipped for only one sack which receives indiscriminate garbage and is removed after being filled and replaced by another like sack. This limits the application of conventional sack filling devices.